how sonic met silver
by silver hedgehog 1
Summary: how we find out what would really happen if sonic was to meet silver as a bad guy
1. Chapter 1

how sonic met silver

one nice sunny day sonic was running though green hill zone and than he stopped what he saw was just mad because he saw that his world was not quite right then he found tails drinking coke and eating mc Donalds with shadow WHAT HAPPENED sonic said i don`t know tails said all of a sudden we saw a white light and then green hill zone had gone crazy everything was not like it was before and then tails had some more coke then shadow talked and said we then heard a voice laughing but it did not sound like eggman it sounded like a new hedgehog but i really would like to know who it is. so the mystery of why its gone mad is up to me sonic said we will help you tails said shadow said not really i have to finish my coke and have my mc Donalds too oh ok said sonic and tails hey look sonic someone has taken one of the emeralds oh here sonic where the emerald was there is a note HELLO TAILS AND SONIC IS IT DOES NOT MATTER ANYWAY BUT TO FIND ME YOU WILL HAVE TO KNOW ME BUT YOU DON`T AND WILL NOT CATCH ME BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS THAT IS ONLY THE FIRST EMERALD I AM GOING TO GET ALL 7 OF THEM AND YOU AND THIS WORLD WILL BE NO MORE HA HA HA ALL THE BEST SILVER THE HEDGEHOG so he is a hedgehog said sonic yeah tails said SILVER the hedgehog he will pay for this right sonic SONIC BUT Sonic was scared for once its ok he will get him said tails it's not that said sonic HE IS a Hedgehog and he is silver how weird so then sonic and tails went on to look and to find they went to where the master emerald is but they just say a white light and there was silver the hedgehog SO YOU HAVE MADE IT YOUR NOT AS SLOW AS I THOUGH BUT LET ME SHOW YOU MY PARTNER BLADE OH I ALL MOST FORGOT YOU KNOW HER BUT WITH MY POWERS SHE NOW HELPS ME and SONIC said AMY, SILVER said KEEP SONIC AND TAILS BUSY WHILE ME AND BLADE GET THE MASTER EMERALD SO LONG UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN BYE and with that there was a white and purple light and they were gone oh sonic i have missed you i love you very much Amy said Amy i have to go after silver and blade you don`t have to how about some coke and some chilldogs too i have got you some Amy said oh no as much as i would love too i can`t me too said tails i have had coke already RIGHT I HAVE TRYED TO BE NICE BUT NO MORE MRS NICE GIRL amy this is not you said sonic it's not use said tails we can`t get though to her wait sonic there is something on her back HA HA YOU WILL NEVER FIX HER AMY USE YOUR HAMMER ok silver sonic and tails you will never see my master again oh yeah said sonic we will see about that i will fight you come on tails oh ok then said amy and got her hammer out stay still no said sonic and he jumped on here and tails tripped her up and next thing amy came around where am i OH SONIC AND TAILS thank you you saved me what did you do i will fill you in said tails you were taken by silver the hedgehog oh yeah i was said amy he was asking me about the 7 emeralds and you sonic he called you the blue wind but i told him your name he told me if i said where the first emeralds were he was not going to hurt you i would do anything for you sonic thank you amy but i have to stop him said sonic oh ok good luck sonic and all the best right come on tails we need to get there super fast is the plane ready oh you mean the Tornado yeah she is ready as always right let's go where would the next one be sonic tails said oh yeah wait Knuckles would know let's go find him where would he be oh yeah said tails he works in mc Donalds that's we will find him its a part-time job sonic he had to do something while you were away so true said sonic oh damn said sonic as soon as they got to mc Donalds there is a line we will have to wait sonic THIS CAN`T WAIT EVERYONE MOVE NOW OR I WILL JUMP ON YOU ALL and with that everyone moved sonic there was no rush yes there is tails KNUCKLES WE NEED YOUR HELP ok sonic do you want a big mac NO a happy meal NO we need help knowing where all the emeralds are OH OK said knuckles met me out the back and i will tell you everything you wish to know where is the next one OUT THE BACK so sonic and tails went around the back of McDonald's so where are the rest i think the next one is at the _Chemical Plant Zone_ oh and another one is at _Sky Sanctuary Zone_ and at _Speed Highway_ but give up now because silver is too quick for you he can time travel he is that good and he can lift things in the air with his powers so you see give up on turning our world back to how it was no i won`t be beaten not yet or ever said sonic tails said me too i won`t too i am be you sonic SO YOU WON`T GIVE UP SONIC WHAT WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM said sonic i am taking to you sonic though this walkie talker but don`t worry about it SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YOU WILL NOT LAST LONG AS THE Echidna SAID I AM JUST TOO FAST FOR YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG oh yeah knuckles knows how fast i am and he has told you two to give up why won`t you i will not rest until i find you do you know what happens if you get all 7 emeralds no sonic don`t tell him i will tails don`t worry one hedgehog to another they turn you yellow and you become super with me i turn into super sonic but with you you will turn into super silver i like the sound of that thanks sonic the hedgehog you have a great help here is another friend who has just used you knuckles get the two of them and turn them into pancakes yum said silver ok i will but why do you want to kill them said knuckles not kill them said silver but to keep them busy while i take the rest of the emeralds oh no you don`t here take our jumps said sonic WHAT said knuckles and with that he turned back to normal WHAT HAPPENED we saved you said sonic and tails thank you what do you know about a white hedgehog with powers and where we comes from said sonic you mean silver the hedgehog said knuckles yes we do mean him he has taken 2 emeralds all ready oh that's what that was about with the master emerald said knuckles ok i have told you where the rest are silver comes from the future he has only one reason to get all the emeralds and to get the blue wind i mean you sonic oh is that all said sonic he does not bother me at all i can get him i will use all my speed and with tails help too we can get to why he is doing this ok we must get him on our side like i got shadow and knuckles oh our side we will do the same for silver and blade it will be hard but i guess we can do it said sonic. but sonic how can we get him if he can time travel said tails sonic then stopped how could he stop silver WAIT tails who do we know who can do just about the same but stop time SHADOW yes with his help we could get him to stop silver here he is now said tails OH THAT WAS A NICE MC DONALDS AND NOW WHAT TO DO he said STOP sonic said we need your help with the white hedgehog please shadow said sonic and tails down on their knees OH OK it beats staying here what did you find out about him well he can time travel and we can`t get him he is really fast too said sonic oh ok i will tell you what i can stop time for a price what is it shadow said tails i will stop time if we can all go to mc Donalds when we have made friends with him and that cat ok deal said sonic and tails ok let's get to work where is he now i think he is at the plant oh ok let's go there said shadow right I will run right there now oh ok I will run really fast too said shadow its going to be really hard to fly there said tails I will have to take the plane out ok said sonic and shadow we will meet you there already now said tails 1234 GO said sonic and shadow and with that they were off like a shot to stop silver the hedgehog and blade too so back at the plant there was a white light so where is the 4,5, one it must be here where in the water WHAT IS THAT said a rabbit IAM SILVER THE HEDGEHOG AND DON`T FORGET IT I won`t said the rabbit but that is where you stop said sonic have you forgot sonic the hedgehog I have the power to go back in time oh yeah well meet my friend SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG oh him that one drinking coke and eating mc doanlds yeah well you are going down right now it stops we will see about that shadow the hedgehog and then with that silver said psychokinesis and then he was gone oh no you don't said shadow and he then said Chaos Control and with that he went and followed silver though time look why are you doing this he said silver because i will stop you and with that silver then said oh ok i was trying to save my furtre but i see you mean no harm that is true i don`t said shadow please can we be friends yeah why not we are a like oh but what about that blue hedgehog and fox what sonic and tails they are great fun they are going to buy us a mc dounds for us and with that shadow came back with silver so are we friends well no you are not going to get off that easy shadow the hedgehog you may be able to stop me but I will be getting the chaos emeralds again I have 4 now I really need to find 5 in this zone why don`t you help me get them all well I did say to sonic I would stop you wants he going to do so true you are oh ok I know where the last one is in the water stay back I will use my powers to clear the water yes there it is so now we have 5 chaos emeralds and with everyone we take the world just goes mad it is so much fun saving my world yes but what would happen to sonic and tails if you have them all they would be mad just like this world ha ha ha ha ha said silver now where was the next one so the next world can end up mad I need to still get 6,7 two more I need yes could I see what is like in your world if you would like to see my world you can we have a great big mc donalds over in my world I am there said shadow SHADDDDDDDDDDDOW SAID SONIC AND TAILS come on are we friends with silver yet so we can get something to eat so you were working together were you no deal said silver YEAH said blade come on honey lets get rid of this world once on for all SONIC TAILS YOU IDIES I nearing had him sorry shadow said sonic and tails it does not matter said shadow find anything out yes he is doing this to save his world and I think sonic and tails in his world your the bad ones so that's why he is here so he can make your world mad so he can go back and make sure you will be no more in his world said shadow oh is that all well he is not going to get away with this he already has 5 chaos emeralds he only needs two more and then you won`t be able to stop him oh yes we will I will find him right now come on tails shadow thanks for your help and with that they were off WAIT YOUR NOT GOING WITHOUT ME I WANT TO WATCH ALL THE FUN WHILLE DRINKING MY COKE ok shadow you can come


	2. Chapter 2

how sonic and silver worked together


End file.
